An electronic device can have multiple hard disks, each hard disk backplane has a complex programmable logic device (CPLD) to receive the serial general purpose input output (SGPIO) of the hard disk manager. The CPLD parses the SGPIO signal to display the status of the hard disk. Electronic devices with multiple hard drives require multiple CPLDs, which creates a significant cost. In addition, the status indicator on the backplane cannot be seen from the outside of the electronic device.
Therefore there is a room for improvement.